Are you aroused?
by Joseph NightShade
Summary: Jason starts to feel something for Percy During a duel. Then he gets to feel something else... Lemon


**Yo Guys! I said I'd be trying something different so... Here goes! A one shot Lemon of Jason and Percy!**

Percy parried the blow and spun, riptide snaking past Jason's ear. Jason stumbled and Percy followed through, but didn't realise it was a ruse. Jason kicked and Percy fell back, bringing Riptide up in a defensive arc.

Percy Grinned, breathing slightly heavy. "Good one..."

Jason gave a smile. "You taught me how to do it."

Percy turned and walked over to the armoury, taking off his heavy armour to reveal his Orange camp Half Blood T-Shirt. His Bronzed muscular arms rippled as he hung up the armour. Jason could see why Nico liked him so much. Wait, what did he just say? He shook his head.

"Good game, Dude." Percy said, Holding out his hand. Jason shook it, but as he made contact he shuddered. What the hell is he doing? He looked at Percy, then realised he was looking at Jason back, his eyes concerned. Jason looked away.

"You Okay?" Percy said, placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason shuddered again, more this time, and pushed Percy away. But he couldn't help it when his Jeans tightened, and tented up, leaving a large bulge visible. Jason couldn't believe this. He was straight!

Its ok... All Percy had to do was not look down and it'd be fi- Percy looked down. He was silent for a moment, then looked up at Jason.

"Um... Okay..." Percy said. "Didn't realise you felt that way about me."

Jason stuttered. "No... I... Don't... I just-"

"Really Jason? You don't like me? Are you sure you won't be aroused when I do this?" Percy lunged, slamming Jason into the wall, Passionately kissing Jason.

Jason moaned, the taste of the sea flooding into him and retaliated, moving his tongue against Percy's. Their tongues fought and moved, every second a moment of pure bliss. Then Percy won, taking Control of the kiss again. Then Jason gasped as the older demigod moved his hand up Jason's shirt, running over the smooth skin, his toned abs. He then moved a finger over one of Jason's nipples, earning a loud moan.

"Are you sure you won't be aroused when I do this?"

Percy thrusted against Jason, both of their bulges connecting and Jason hissed. Percy then broke of the kiss, grabbing the hems of his shirt and pulling it off. Jason gasped as he took in Percy's tanned abs and muscled pecs.

Percy gave an impish grin, then Jason quickly whipped off his shirt too. Percy nodded in his approval, then stopped when Jason knelt down and let his tongue savour every part of Percy's torso. He flicked his tongue over Percy's nipple, and Percy smiled. Then Percy pulled him up, and whispered into Jason's ear.

"Are you sure you won't be aroused if I take you, right here, right now?"

Jason closed his eyes and nodded, and then it was Percy's turn to kneel, and Percy devoured Jason's hot body, before unfastened the zip to Jason's jeans with his teeth, agonisingly slowly. Jason moaned again, his 9 inch cock springing from his jeans. Then Percy slowly moved his tongue over it through the boxers, and shortly after took them off and devoured the blondes member with relish. Jason nearly yelled it felt so good. Piper hadn't did this to him before, and it felt so... Fucking... Good...

Percy's head bobbed, quicker and quicker, and Jason could feel himself getting closer and closer to orgasm. But before he could Percy pulled off.

"Fuck... You..." He muttered.

Percy smiled again, eyes fixed on Jason's member. Then he suddenly flipped Jason so he was on his hands and knees. Jason heard a zipper being undone and tried not to turn around.

"You ready?" He heard Percy said. "Ready for me to pound your hot toned ass?"

"YES PERCY!" Jason yelled hungrily.

Then Percy thrust in and Jason screamed, feeling a pillar of heat pushing inside of him.

"FUCK!" He screamed, riding it out through the pain. Then it turned to pure, hot, heaven.

"Harder..." He tried to yell, but Percy was in control. He thrust quicker and quicker, Jason panting. Then Percy fully thrust in and Jason screamed, going blind with pain and pleasure. Percy kept going, moving back and forth, reducing Jason to a mess. Percy chuckled slightly and Jason cursed him for being so fucking hot.

Then Jason couldn't help it anymore and released, spewing hot, white cum all over his chest. After Percy saw this he came to a stop. Percy then flipped him again and ran his tongue over Jason's chest, licking up all of it.

Then Jason surprised Percy by pushing him down and grabbing a hard ass cheek in each hand, burying his tongue into the tight ring of muscle. Percy yelled, Jason driving his tongue deeper inside the son of the sea God.

The Percy turned over, his cock spring up to Jason's head. Jason didn't hesitate. Percy moaned as Jason's mouth enveloped Percy's dick, sliding up and down. Jason smiled around the cock, tasting the salty pre-cum on the Demigods heavenly dick. Jason went quicker and then took the whole length, his tongue swirling around the member. Percy cried and spurted out salty warm cum into the son of Jupiter's mouth. Jason managed to swallow and looked up at Percy, his race red and his lips wet with the older boys cum.

"You," Percy said "Are the hottest thing I've ever seen."

He then collapsed on the floor, his face in a crazy grin.

"So," Jason said. " Were _you_ aroused?"

**Thx for listening guys! I didn't have time to shout out people today, but I might next episode. Thank you and bye! **


End file.
